The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to an electric screwdriver.
The conventional electric screwdriver uses a levertype switch or a press-type switch either of which is mechanical and suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) Since it is mechanical therefore includes numerous parts operated by leverage, the levering connection between the parts gets out of order easily.
(2) Upon conducting, an arc will be incurred to oxidize and etch away the switch junction to invalidate the function of the switch.
Therefore by Applicant attempts to deal with the problems above described.